


My Butterfly

by actually_satan



Series: Crossdressing Aleks [2]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Aleks, Fluff, Hair Kink, James's Hair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_satan/pseuds/actually_satan
Summary: James buys a present for his boyfriend, Aleks.





	My Butterfly

Aleks had been James's boyfriend for almost three months now and his friend for many years before then, so surely James would know what Aleks liked. Or so he hoped.  
  
When James was searching online for some costumes they could use during a video, his mind drifted to Aleks. His sweet, beautiful boyfriend. He'd never done any clothing shopping for Aleks outside of Cow Chop except for once in a while when he got him a hat or accessory from a convention, but when he saw a recommendation pop up during his searches, he knew he had to buy it. It would be perfect for him.  
  
He waited patiently for the package to come in and once it arrived at his house, all he had to do was wait for the perfect time to surprise Aleks with the gift. He'd run through different scenarios. Maybe when they were just hanging out at his house he could whip out the box. Maybe he could pretend it was their three month anniversary and that it was a special time even though James had no idea what day that was nor did he care for celebrating something like a three month anniversary. He briefly wondered if he should give it to him when they did Amazon Prime Time, but he didn't want him to think it was a joke and he didn't need it getting ruined right when he got it.  
  
About a week after the package had been shipped to his house, an opportunity arose. James and Aleks decided to watch a movie together as an unofficial date that was totally a date. Aleks was coming over to James's house, so it gave him just the right moment to give him the gift.  
  
Aleks had been at his house about two hours. They were laid on the couch, Aleks resting his head on James's chest. The first movie they were watching had finally finished up, but James could tell that Aleks started spacing out about an hour into the movie and hadn't been paying attention. Though, neither was James, really. He distracted himself with holding Aleks's hand, stroking his arm, and giving him occasional kisses. Aleks didn't say anything about it and only rolled his eyes with a light smile on his face, so James counted that as a win.  
  
“What now?” Aleks asked, looking up at James, who knew that this was probably the best moment for him to bring out the gift.  
  
“I know just the thing.” He grinned, getting a little excited. He slipped himself out from beneath Aleks and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I'll be right back.” He said, leaving when Aleks only raised an eyebrow at him. He came back with the item he bought, which he'd wrapped in some leftover balloon wrapping paper. He saw Aleks had sat up on the couch and was looking at him with a 'what-the-fuck-is-that' face.  
  
“You know it's not my birthday, right?”  
  
“Obviously.” James laughed, sitting next to Aleks. He held the wrapped box out to him. “Here.” When Aleks took the box from him, he put his hands together in his lap, practically shaking. He really hoped Aleks liked it. He really wasn't sure what he'd do if he thought it was ugly or if it didn't fit. He kept his eyes on Aleks as he tore through the wrapping paper and then opened up the box to look inside. He tried to read his expression. The slight widening of Aleks's eyes as he lifted up what he'd bought for him brought James's hopes up a little bit. “Well?”  
  
“It's...” Aleks looked at the dress. It was sleeveless, white, and had butterflies mostly on the poofy skirt, though there were a few scattered around the torso. Many were black, but some had colors on them. Even James was just now realizing that there were some flowers among the butterflies as well. “You got this...for me?” He seemed stunned.  
  
“Yeah, I did.” James said, getting a little nervous. He rubbed the back of his neck and stuttered slightly. “Do you like it? I, uh, I saw it and I thought of that other green dress with the flowers on it that you really like, so thought maybe you'd like this one too.”  
  
Aleks's surprised expression soon turned into a joyful one. He grinned, kissing James's cheek. “I love it.” He said. “It's really pretty.” He looked at it for a few more seconds and then got up from the couch and started leaving the room.  
  
“Where are you going?” James asked, though after he said it he knew it was obvious.  
  
“To try it on. What else?” He snorted, heading towards the bathroom.  
  
James waited on the couch patiently, imagining how cute Aleks would look when he came back. If it fit, that was, and he really hoped it did. He heard footsteps coming back and he turned his head to see Aleks emerge from the hall. His jeans and t-shirt were nowhere to be seen. Aleks's arms were bare, completely exposing his tattoo sleeves and the dress reached down to just above his knees. He truly did look beautiful. “Wow...” James breathed out, watching as he came closer. James was going to stand up, but Aleks pushed against his chest to make him sit back down.  
  
Aleks twirled once and James watched him fondly. He saw a little bit of his briefs as he spun and smiled to himself at how happy Aleks seemed. Then, Aleks moved closer to James until he saddled James's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. James put his hands on Aleks's waist, keeping them there firmly. He only watched Aleks, wondering what he was going to do next. Soon, their lips met and James closed his eyes, rubbing his hands up and down Aleks's sides. Aleks's lips were always so soft and absolutely perfect just like the rest of him. He tried to keep the situation PG-13 because he knew how Aleks felt about getting cum on his new clothes, but surprisingly, Aleks was the first to initiate any heavy kissing and soon, he was grinding on him.  
  
James groaned into Aleks's mouth, holding his waist tightly. He laid Aleks on his back, keeping their mouths connected as he got above him. He hiked up Aleks's dress, rubbing at Aleks's inner thigh, and started to kiss and suck at his neck, knowing just which spots would to drive Aleks crazy. His boyfriend's moans turned him on so much. James was more than okay with this situation...until he realized that they were about to get the new dress dirty. “Wait, babe. What about the dress?”  
  
Aleks let out a seemingly frustrated sigh because James stopped. “It's a white dress. It'll be fine.”  
  
James gave him a look. “Well, that's not what you said about your white panties.” When Aleks sighed again, James sat up and crossed his arms.  
  
“Look, James, honey, babe. I'm kinda tired and really horny.” He reached up for James to pull him back down and kiss him. “Don't you wanna fuck me in a dress? Isn't that hot or something?” James eyed him for a few moments.  
  
“I'll remember that next time.” He said, resuming his work of marking up Aleks's neck. Aleks tilted his head and moaned, tangling his hands in James's hair. He held James's head to his neck.  
  
“Remember whatever you want.” Aleks groaned. He rocked his hips up against James. “James, please...fuck.”  
  
“Oh, I will fuck.” James grinned, pulling back from Aleks's neck to give him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
“Shut the fuck up.” Aleks let out a chuckle, which made James grin even more. James reached under Aleks's dress and pulled down his briefs, tossing them to the floor. He then unbuckled his own belt and pulled down his pants and boxers, taking them off.  
  
“You wanna go to the bedroom?” James asked him, taking his shirt off.  
  
“No, man. I'm too fucking lazy.” He brought his hands up to James's hair to take it out of the bun it was usually in and let it fall to his shoulders. He grinned and ran his fingers through James's hair, letting out a quiet whine in the back of his throat.  
  
“You got a thing for my hair?” James asked him, fully knowing the answer. He pulled Aleks's dress up to his stomach.  
  
“Doesn't everyone?”  
  
“No, I don't think so. Just you.” He reached under the cushion to pull out the lube he knew was there from their frequent encounters on that couch.  
  
“That's bullshit. Literally every time you have your hair down in a video, everyone's all, 'Oh, James has his hair down. He's so hot. I want to cum in his hair. I want him to fuck me. He's my dad.' like what the hell, dude.” James laughed at that.  
  
“Aleksandr, are you jealous?” He asked, squirting some lube on his fingers. He put the lube to the side and pressed one of his fingers into Aleks's hole, getting a small moan out of him.  
  
“Why should I be jealous?” Aleks kept his hold tight in James's hair. “I'm the one with your finger up my ass.” He pulled him down for a kiss. “Now hurry the fuck up.” And hurry James did. He stretched Aleks's ass as much as he felt necessary until Aleks was practically yelling at him to get the fuck on with it. He got really cranky when he was horny sometimes and James found it amusing. James pulled his fingers out and then spread some lube over his cock.  
  
“Ready?” James asked, teasingly. When Aleks opened his mouth to answer, James pushed into him to the base and instead of speaking, Aleks moaned loudly, accidentally tugging at James's hair. James started fucking him quickly, knowing that both of them didn't feel like waiting much longer. He held Aleks tightly, biting at one of the hickeys that formed on his neck. James always felt so right when  he was inside Aleks. “Always so tight for me, baby.” He whispered against him. He knew Aleks couldn't reply. He was a loud one, so all that came from him were grunts and moans of pleasure.  
  
It wasn't long before James could feel Aleks clenching around him and by the way his breath was hitching he knew he was close to cumming. He thrusted harder, right against the spot that made Aleks practically scream his name as he came all over his dress. James kept pounding into him for a few seconds afterward until he came as well, kissing Aleks roughly as he spilled inside him.  
  
James tried not to lay too much of his weight on Aleks even though he knew he could handle it. He stayed against him for a while as they both caught their breath, keeping his arm tight around Aleks. “I fuckin'...landed right on your cum, dude.” He sighed.  
  
“Not my fault.” Aleks mumbled. “You'll live.”  
  
James only hummed in response and once they were both ready, he pulled out of Aleks and got up from the couch.  
  
“You're complaining about cum on your stomach and meanwhile I have cum in my ass.” Aleks groaned, struggling to sit up.  
  
“You like it, though.” He said, walking him to the bathroom, so they could shower.  
  
“Yeah, during. Not after.”  
  
James rolled his eyes. “Turn around.” He told Aleks once they got in the bathroom. Once Aleks did as he said, he unzipped the back of the dress and pushed it off Aleks's shoulders to let it fall to the floor. “So, how did you like your gift?” He asked, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.  
  
“Meh...it was alright.” Aleks shrugged, a small smile tugging at his lips.  
  
James stared at him for a few moments. “Just get in the fucking shower.” He said, trying to be serious, but when Aleks started laughing he couldn't help, but smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
